Amarantha Invictus
= Lady Amarantha Invictus = Known Information Amarantha was born the youngest child of Radham Invictus, in the northwestern mountainous region of The Nadine Empire. She fell ill as a child and never fully recovered. Being the youngest and the frailest the rest of the family picked on her mercilessly in a loving attempt to toughen her up. She found precious moments of solace hiding in a the loft above the forge her family employed, and other places only someone small can hide. She hated any of her lessons that kept her cooped up; she would far rather have been out of doors in the sunshine than listening to the origins of the Empire, and which families in the Empire were to be addressed as your betters and which you could slight and get away with it. When she joined the Returned in Solace (April, 4th year of Adelrune) she reeled from the culture shock for weeks, but quashed her fears, rolled with the changes, and began wining and dining the notables of the budding citystate in an attempt to determine where she would fit in this strange land. Inspired by the difficulties her own merchant caravans have encountered making their way through the swamps, Amarantha decided to go to Council with an ambitious plan. She is currently engaged in fund raising for this project to improve the road between Solace and Port Frey. The idea is to establish waystations along the road to ease and encourage safe travel, now that the way is being paved. This (and getting the Crafting Guild on its feet) has left her very little time for marriage talks to ameliorate her family's demands. Status The Lady Amarantha wears three pins, as is her birthright as a noble daughter of house Invictus, and is due two pins in Solace as a Guildmaster. Allies * Before their deaths, Sekril Uhsolin was her Praetorian according to archaic Nadine custom, or personal guard in more common language. * Guardianship of the young noble has often been split among Ticond, Azeal, Aesa, Zachariaus, and is overseen by Sekril. * Amarantha has admitted to both affection and concern for Cobraxa. * Amarantha also tries to maintain good relations with the other notables in Solace, but is too polite to claim any as more dear to her than another. Enemies * It is common knowledge that Lady Amarantha was slain in a dispute with her eldest brother Eamon Invictus. * Spiders (also: mosquitoes, ants, and hell let's just lump all insect-like-bastards-that-can't-figure-out-to-stay-out-of-my-personal-space in there as well.) Quotes * "Now, what part did you play in my brother's death?" - Lady Amarantha to Lord Marius * "Perhaps I'm just new here, but we're all still alive aren't we? When I look out the window I don't see the ruins of a town, I see the beginnings. Proclaiming our failure now seems a little premature, don't you think?" -Lady Amarantha Rumors * Enjoys poetry, so long as it's well written. * Finds smithing work to be invigorating and soothing. * Really enjoys swimming. * Requests that her guards be well groomed and take frequent baths. * Thinks Cobraxa's new horns are quite charming. * Amarantha sometimes holds small gatherings for games where those invited are treated to rare drinks, exquisite foods, and very fine service. * Flirted shamelessly with an Effendal woman who drifted through town, but was turned down. * May have physically lost a set of status pins in her haste to get her praetorian seen to by the healers after a particularly vicious injury in the Solace Championship last year. * No fewer than three of the Returned have been heard referencing her title "Princess of the Imps", though the origin of this epithet is not clear. * While her Praetorian Guardsman, Sekril, bakes and satisfies Solacians with his fine snacks, Lady Amarantha serves up a tasty, albeit very different kind of cheesecake. * Though she is a heretic in the eyes of most followers of Chorus (and a non-believer herself), there is suspicion that Amarantha is, in fact, a divine instrument of the deity sent forth to guide Zacharius Volk through his own transformation and enlightenment in hopes of bringing the Amalgamation to a new era. * She used to walk with an armed escort at all times, but one by one her guards became knights and other notables outranking her. Though they have moved on to greatness, who will watch over the noblewoman now? Character Inspirations Southern Aristocracy Soundtrack http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Amarantha/86763894